jrpserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bhayaar Qestir
Bhayaar is the current lead of the House Zerick Dead Guard, and the contract coordinator for Reclamations United. General Information (Whatever information generally describes your character's attitude and personality.) Appearance With dark brown skin and hair with black highlights, Bhayaar often stands out from Eorzean crowds. His height, topping out at over seven feet, adds to this, as do the striking white limbal rings which nearly obscure the natural amber color of his irises. Most often found in full armor and carrying a weapon, Bhayaar is almost never found unarmed, save for in the relative security of the company estate, or his own home. Bhayaar has a wide variety of scars, damage, and discoloration which has occurred over the course of his life. Most visually noticeable are the large, ovoid scars on the palms and backs of his hands, due to the removal of clan tattoos, a circular scar high on his left pectoral, and the lightning scarring across his back, which has turned a stripe of his scales a pale, raen-like white. Upon closer inspection, his dark skin mostly conceals dozens of smaller, minor scars accumulated from practice, accidents, and combat over the years. Older than the scars on his hands, he has substantial, albeit faded, scarring on his hands and wrists from burns, mostly covered by his scales, as well as a large number of short, thin scars on his upper thighs from clawmarks inflicted during training. Lastly, while most fail to notice these, his right horn tip's metal cap is in fact a metal prosthesis to hide a snapped-off portion, while his left horn sports a mostly-healed crack. His tail, as well, lacks the spines along its left side, having been cut off during a training accident when he was young. Mannerisms Bhayaar tends to speak in short, clipped sentences. While he's long since been able to speak in complete sentences, and with perfect grammar, his long-standing prior damage to his throat has left him in the habit of keeping his words to a minimum, which often comes off as harsh or uncaring to new acquaintances. Despite this, Bhayaar is quick to offer assistance and advice when requested. His personal philosophy of honesty, and his general lack of patience for posturing and bravado, however, can sometimes offend and drive away others. Skills and Capabilities Bhayaar has been trained thoroughly in the Dark Knight-styled magic and weaponry of his former adopted family, which departs from Eorzean arts similarly styled due to the philosophical mental aspects of the art being their focus, as well as the externalized magic of the Qestiri Knights being focused upon aetheric decompositon. Bhayaar also has use of a number of spells and techniques unavailable to most Eorzean Knights. These skills, however, rely upon reserves of aether, and cannot be executed without substantial, external batteries. Family Father, Mother, Older Sister, Younger Sister: Deceased Lucette Black: Ex-Wife Khaidai Qestir: Half-Brother (Paternal) Additional Notes After exhausting his aetheric reserves during the recent assault upon the Reclamations United estate, Bhayaar has begun relying on much more physically-oriented combat, and lacks much of the severe magical might which he possessed. History Bhayaar was raised in a monastery in the northern mountain range of the Azim Steppe, and trained as a Dark Knight, used by the order to silence enemies of their perceived concept of truth. Eventually, he learned the order was pursuing its own goals, and left in disgust, taking up the life of a mercenary, and eventually settling with Reclamations United, where he now serves as both the Contract Overseer for combat assignments, and the Captain of the House Zerick Dead Guard.Category:Characters